


Rise of Skywalker's.

by SWfanatic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Butterflies, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Quickies, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWfanatic/pseuds/SWfanatic
Summary: An alternative ending to the Rise of Skywalker.  Where the unexpected happens, and there is a happy ending.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One that thing that bothered me about the fight with Palpatine was that the Jedi were all with Rey but, poor Benny boy crawled himself out of the pit and used up the remaining strength for Rey. This following chapter and story will hopefully satisfy the continuation of the Skywalkers.

After Ben defeats the knights of Ren, he and Rey lock eyes, and meet without breaking contact. They then turn in sync, lift their sabers, and look at Palpatine, determined to end him once and for all. "Young fools. How could you Rey? Betray your own grandfather, for a Skywalker." Rey and Ben stay quite as they wait for the attack. "Stand together. Die together." Palpatine then uses force lightning so quick they didn't shield themselves on time. He looks at his hands, as his fingers finally form together. He stares at them in shock. "A dyad in the force. Two that are one. A power like life itself. Unseen for generations. And now.. it will restore the one true emperor." This time, when he shoots lightning, it is deflected, Ben and Rey look in amazement, and when they return the gaze to Palpatine, they're shocked to see force ghosts surrounding them. They feel the force surround them. Giving them hope, and strength. 

Ben turns his gaze to a familiar feeling. To the person he looked up to the most. "Grandpa?" Anakin gives him a smile as Ben's eyes tear up. 

The force lightening was becoming too much. As the force ghosts used up their strength, Obi Wan becomes frustrated. "Ahsoka. Now's the time."

Palpatine cracks an evil laugh. "You really think you could defeat the Emperor? As I once fell, so does the last Skywalker. As does my granddaughter. Young fools. I am all the sith." 

As he spoke, Ahsoka told them the plan. "Okay. On my mark. Ready? GO!" 

Rey and Ben together, "And we. We are all the Jedi. The force ghosts left as they deflected the lightning with the light sabers. 

Palpatine screams in agony. As he is destroyed, Exegol is brought down with him. There's a large explosion. Rey and Ben throw down their sabers, knowing what's to come. They turn their backs to each other and create a dome shaped force field. Shielding them from pieces of large ruble. 

They collapse, Backs still towards each other panting. They lay the back of their heads together and let out a small chuckle of relief. When they place their arms down, their fingertips touch and their eyes widened. Blue, glowing butterflies fluttered around them and landed on his hand which covered Rey's. Both jump in amazement. Ben has not seen those butterflies since he released them as a child. Rey has never seen a butterfly before. They placed an index finger out in hopes that one would land on it, but instead the butterflies lead their hands towards each other. A warmth surged through them. They turned around and gazed into each others eyes and held it there for a while. As if they're the most beautiful and astonishing thing they've seen. It was exciting, and nerve wrecking. Still sitting on the ground, Rey places a hand on Ben cheek and caresses him. He gently placed a lock of hair behind her ear and runs his fingertips down her back, leaving his hand in the center, sending shivers down both of them. Finally being able to touch each other. Look at each other. Hold each other.

Rey places a had on his back, and he places a hand on her cheek. Mirroring each others positions. As they leaned in for their first kiss. Their first with anyone, they heard a scream and quickly pulled away. A blinding light was flashed on them. They look up shielding their eyes. It was Finn on the Millennium Falcon. It got down close enough to where Ben and Rey could leap into it. 

Finn quickly embraces Rey and pulls away into a face of confusion. Ben is nervously staring at the floor and quickly looks up when Rey gently places a hand on his shoulder. Rey guides him to Finn, but Finn walks backwards afraid.

Rey and Ben embrace each other and sit where space chess is at. Chewie looks at Poe and growls. "What is it buddy?" Chewie gets up and attacked Ben with hugs. "Alright buddy. I missed you too." 

"Ben. I'm going to let you two catch up. I'll be back." Hearing Ben's laugh made her heart so full and happy. She sits next to Poe in the co-pilot seat. "So uh... How's he working out for you?" 

"Never been better."

"I could see that. Never seen you smile this big. There's just something glowing about you." Rey's cheeks turn bright red and she smiles. Poe turns to look at Chewie and Ben. "Rey, I think someone's waiting for you." Chewie and Rey hug and sits with Ben. She accidentally turns on space chess. "Hey, wanna go for a round?" 

"Sure do. But you bet I'll beat you." 

"We'll see about that." 

"So... Who goes first?" 

"Whoever makes a move the quickest." They placed their hands on the game at the same time. Ben's hand sitting on top of Rey's and they stare deeply into each others eyes. He uses his thumb to caress her hand, and they reach up for the other one. As they lean in to kiss, they stop at another presence. Finn stood there, looking displeased. He walks away. "I'll talk to him." 

"Finn. Wait!" 

"What is this Rey? Huh? Was the situation with Palpatine so bad you felt the need to find comfort in Kylo Ren? How could you do this? We finally win, and you bring him here?"

"It's not like that Finn. He turned to the light side. For me. He's no longer Kylo Ren. He's Ben Solo." Before Finn could respond, they landed in Kijimi. Everyone celebrated, hugged, and kissed. Chewie, Finn, and Poe unboarded the Falcon, but Ben stayed behind. Feeling guilty, and nervous. Rey could sense something was wrong. "I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." She walked over to Ben, who had been sitting with his head in his hands, looking down. "Is everything okay?" Ben shook his head. "No, I. I feel like no one will accept me. Look at how many of you there are left. Hardly anyone. I was a large part in their loss, and pain, and misery." Rey interrupted him before he could continue, rubbing his back. "Don't blame yourself. You weren't yourself. I couldn't have defeated Palpatine by myself. You played a part in this victory, and you have every right to celebrate it as anyone else." 

They quickly embraced, and walked out hand in hand. Everyone froze and grew quiet. Everyone. This is Ben Solo." Everyone cheered and continued with the celebration. Maz quickly embraced him. "Welcome home." He smiled and immediately asked about his mother. Maz looked sad and led him to her. Rey joined him. "I'll be out here if you need me." 

"No. Stay. I want you here." She sat next to him, held his hand, and planted a kiss on his shoulder. She placed a thought in his mind and he nodded in approval. They each placed a hand no one of Leia's shoulders, and force healed her. She quickly opened her eyes and Ben 's teared up. "B- Ben?" He got down on his knees and she placed a hand on his cheek. "My beautiful baby boy. You turned into such a handsome young man." He looks up at Rey and does Leia's attention. "You did it. You brought my baby home. Oh how wonderful it so see you both." They helped her sit up and Ben sat next to her. Rey gets up. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Mom." 

"Yes sweetheart?" 

"Now that we're alone, I need to ask you something."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter brings you joy and isn't too much.

Rey is walking through the crowd, hoping that she bumps into another familiar face. "Rey!" Rose and her run towards each other and embrace. "Oh. It's so nice to see you. I know that smile. Who's the lucky guy?" 

"Do you promise not to get mad?"

"Of course not."

"It's Ben Solo."

"Wait. As in General Organa's Ben Solo?"

"Yes! And oh. He is more wonderful than I could've imagined him to be." 

"Yay! I'm so happy for you!" 

"How about you and that General Hux huh"?"

"Psht. Don't think he made it past the blast." Then a small pod came through the surface and crashed near them. Rey and Rose went to see what it was. Rose had a blaster in hand, and Rey a saber. They found an unconscious Hux sitting in an escape pod. Torn up uniform and blood on his face, neck, and arms. "We need to get him out of here." Rey got into Finn's mind and told him to bring a medical bed. When he did, he threw it down. "Nah. Nope. You bring Kylo Ren here, and now you want to help Hux? I'm sorry but you girls are alone on this." Rose and Rey placed him on the bed, and carried him until they got to the base, placed him in a tent, and found a medics to attend to him. After some time he woke up, stitches on his head. The first face he saw was Rose's. "You're finally up."

"Wait. What happened?"

"Long story buddy."

"Why are you waiting here? You nearly died in front of me? How could you be so kind to-" Rose stopped him with a kiss. A kiss he didn't resist. "Do you wanna maybe... maybe try that again? You can shut me as many times as you want." She laughed and leaned in for another one. Poe saw it as he passed by, and bumped into Rey. "I think your friend got herself a man too." He bit his lip and chuckled. Rey went to check on Hux. "How's he doing?" 

"I am doing very, very well." He and Rose smiled at each other. 

"Let me guess. You guys kissed?"

"Wait. How'd you-" 

"Poe saw it as he passed by. Don't worry. No one else knows. Or saw. I think."

"Enough about me and Hux. How are you and Ben?"

"I haven't seen him since he spoke to his mother. I've been feeling nervous and I don't know why." 

"OMG."

"What?" 

"Do you think he's going to propose?" 

Hux intervened. "Wait. Kylo- I mean Ben- Ben and you are finally a thing?"

"What do you mean?" 

"It's about time. He wouldn't stop getting distracted or protective when we mentioned you. I liked teasing him for it. Surprised he never killed me." Leia used the force to contact Rey. "I need you to come see me immediately." 

"Hey guys. I need to go. I forgot to do something." Rey met with Leia and found dresses scattered on the bed. They were made of the finest silk, and the prettiest of sparkles and so colorful. "These are gorgeous." 

"They were my mothers. She left them for me on Naboo and I swore I'd save them. Never wore them. I became to busy saving the planet to worry about them. But, now that you're here. I want you to pick one for tonight." 

"You want me to-" 

"Why don't you get cleaned up. I'll leave these here and you could try them all on. See which one you like best." 

"Tha- thank you." Rey pulled her into an embrace. She did as was told. Washed up, and tried on a few, but not all. When she lifted a bright yellow dress up, another below it caught her eye. It was a beautiful blue hombre. Lighter on the top, darker on the bottom, with white flowers attached to it. She quickly put it on. It hung at the back, exposing her soft, flawless back. It was bare at the shoulders and had long loose sleeves. She wasn't too sure about exposing her back. She had scars all over her back and arms from years of scavenging. But when she looked at the mirror, perfect, flawless skin. How was this possible? She wasn't complaining, and never felt so confident. "Ben would love this." She thought to herself. 

A voice came to her head. "I'd love what?" 

"You'd um- love the new way I styled my hair." After cleaning up, she put them back in her three buns. 

"Mm.. Really?."

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." The force bond closed. As everyone prepared tables, and chairs, and decorations, Leia tried to keep Ben and Rey as separate as possible. When the night drew, Rey finally went out. Finding Ben in a nice suit, with his hair beautifully combed. Rey had this strange feeling. A warmth. Between her legs. She was drooling and Poe came in. "Need me to help clean all that up?"

"Sorry. Just-" 

"Ben. I know trust me. Jaws dropping everywhere. Now, go get your Chandrillian piece of meat." Rey blushed and walked towards him. Ben hadn't seen her yet. He entered her thoughts. "Meet me under a tree."

"Which one?"

"You'll know." And so she looked for him. She heard rustling and white blossoms were coming out of a tree. That's when she knew. Ben used the force to bring the tree to more life. They stood in front of each other. Eyes closed. His jaw dropped and he took her all in. This warmth filled them both, and they held each other tightly into a long kiss. Both of them teared up at how wonderful it felt. They leaned into each others foreheads and smiled. Rey couldn't get enough of that. After a moment of piece, Ben told Rey to close her eyes. He got down on a knee and opened a little box. "You can open your eyes now." Rey never had the luxury of knowing what went down in an engagement, or let alone, what a ring looked like. She realized what it was when Ben gave his lovely speech. "Ever since the day we met, I fell for you. You were such a strong and powerful woman. It amazed me how good you were. No matter how much I was drawn to the dark side, I was always more drawn to you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize you were more than enough for me. More than wanting to rule the galaxy. Rey, will you marry me?" She couldn't speak at how hard she cried so she kissed him. He placed a ring on her finger. "It's beautiful Ben. And a perfect fit." He placed his hands in her hair, and let her buns loose. "You just keep getting more and more gorgeous don't you?" 

"Look who's talking Mr. Looks good in a suit. Also was the engagement necessary? Aren't we technically married already?" 

"Well yes. But, we might as well make it super official. To everyone." They kissed once more, and walked to the campsite hand in hand. Everyone gets quiet and ask "So?" 

"She said yes!" Everyone cheers, music plays, people dance, and most importantly food. Rey was most excited about that. 

Ben and her sat on a log, near a campfire. Rey was eating her food really fast. "Whoa there. Someone was hungry."

With a stuffed mouth "Sorry. This is the best food I've had." Ben smiled. "Wait. Did you make this?" 

"Never forgot my mother's recipes."

"You are definitely going to be the cook in the house." Ben laughed and drifted off into thought. "What's wrong?" 

'Let's have our wedding. Today. Now. I can't wait any longer. Plus, the faster we get this ritual over with, the faster we can get into married stuff." Ben bit her ear and they looked at each other with hungry eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

They approached Leia and asked if she could marry them that day. "An engagement party, and now a wedding? This is day is going far better than I thought." 

"So I guess this is a yes?" Ben asks. 

"Of course. I've never wanted anything more for you." Leia tells everyone and asks them for preparation. "I think I should get changed." 

"I can help you get out of that dress." Ben smirks. 

"Well then. Help me get out of this dress." They go to the tent where the dresses were laid out on a bad, only to find Leia waiting there. "Uh-uh. Ben. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"But, we're technically married already."

"What do you mean?" Ben and Rey looked at each other and Ben speaks up. "Do you want to tell her, or do I tell her?" Rey signals him to go ahead, and he takes a deep breath, trying to keep himself together. "I had this feeling deep down. There was always a connection, no matter where we were. I never understood it. Until recently." Rey then finishes it. She noticed Ben couldn't exactly put it into words without feeling like it's confusing. "We're a dyad in the force. Two that are one." Leia looks shocked. "My Ben. Part of a dyad. This is exciting. The force continues to surprise me. Ben, I still think you should be surprised. Let me get your bride dressed up and she'll meet you at the end of the aisle. 

He left and went to the tent he slept in. Poe and Hux were there. "Wait, what's-" 

"We are going to get you ready for your special day. I have the best hair in the galaxy, and you my friend need to look sharp for your big day." Hux intervened. "And I will help you with your suit. That black is atrocious." Ben laughs as they prepare him. 

Leia helps get Rey get dressed in a beautiful white, sparkly dress that shows a bit of cleavage and hangs down her back. Rose walks in with tears streaming down her face. "You look so beautiful! Ben's jaw is going to drop." As Leia tries to put half of Rey's hair up into traditional Alderanian braids, Rey objects. "Ben likes my hair down." 

"I know. I need an excuse for my son to pull you hair down and hopefully finally get some action." Rey's cheeks burn red. "What? The boy is 30 years old. It's about time he got some" Leia added a long trained veil with hints of gold. Roses eyes swelled more than they were before. "You look absolutely gorgeous." Rey is trying hard not to cry and Roses face drops in realization. "You don't have a bouquet of flowers."

"What's that?" 

It's a bunch of lowers wrapped together and it looks beautiful."

"Sounds amazing, Ben grew some white flowers in a tree. Those would look lovely." Rose comes back with the flowers and Rey wraps them together with a red string to symbolize the red string of fate. 

Hux and Poe finished with Ben. He was wearing a nice blue suit that showed off his body. "Look at that Hux. Not so bad." 

"Didn't do so bad yourself Poe." 

"Whew. Rey will not be able to wait to get you out of that suit." 

Ben went out and created an aisle with white flowers on both sides to guide the way. When he finished, everyone stood in a semi circle, and Ben waited at the end of the aisle and hugged his mom. "You excited?"

"I'm nervous." 

Rose and Hux sat next to each other, and tried to act formal. They didn't want to expose their feelings just yet. Finn and Poe sat next to each other. Finn looked like he was mad, but didn't want to regret missing his best friends wedding. When Rey walked out of the hut, she was about to signal Leia to prepare the band, but a familiar voice came behind her. "My beautiful baby girl." She turned around and saw her father. "Da- dad?" 

"Look at you. I'm sorry I didn't get to visit you earlier. I needed to know you were open to seeing me before I could arrive." They hug as Rey tries not to ruin her makeup before walking down the aisle. "I need you to do something." 

"Sure what is it?" 

"I want you to walk me down the aisle." He teared up and did as she asked. He gave her to Ben and he went away. The force ghosts surrounded them. Ben was most excited to see Anakin. The wedding started. "We are gathered here today to join two people." Leia begins to choke up tears. "Ben and Rey. You two have been through so much, and yet are standing here, ready, and proud. I'm so happy I get to join you both. Now, let's get started before I go off into a long speech. " Everybody laughs. "Repeat after me" 

They both say "After me."

"A dyad in the force. One shared brain cell." Rey gives her bouquet to Rose. Ben pulls a long red sting, and Leia wraps their hands together. To symbolize their unity in the force. By the power of the force, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. They're hands are untied and they pull each other into a long kiss. Their hands still on each others cheeks. Everyone claps. Everyone thinks it's over, until Rey and Ben give them a special surprise. Rey speaks up first "There's a tradition we learned about today. Usually it's done by ourselves, but we wanted to show you guys." Ben finished it. "We had to create our own sabers and whoever's was a certain color, wears the pants in the relationship. They were wrapped in leather. Rey made her saber out of her staff, and Ben made his to look like the one he had when he was still a padawan. They ignited them at the same time and they were both yellow. Everyone gasped. Leia spoke up. "Two that are one. You are both equals in the force. And now the protectors." They walked down the aisle. Hand in hand, sabers still ignited to light the way. They went to the Falcon and placed the sabers in a box. 

The celebration continued outside. Music was played and everyone danced. They ate and celebrated until they were all worn out. Before it ended, Leia asked Ben and Rey to come with her. Leia had some on Hans and her grandmothers clothes, she gave them to Rey and Ben and they stored them in the Falcon. When they finished up, they met with everyone to say their goodbye's. Rey said goodbye to Rose and noticed Hux had an arm wrapped around her. "Treat her right, or I'll come after you." Hux and Rey hugged and there was one person left. Finn. They stayed in a long embrace as tears rolled down their faces. "I'll miss you peanut." 

"I'll miss you too. Promise me one thing. That you'll be safe. I need you Rey. We all need you." 

"I promise." They hugged once more. As Ben and Rey boarded the Falcon, Leia yells out "Hurry up and give me grandchildren." They turned red and closed the door, waving until they could no longer see them. "You ready sweetheart?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be. Ben kissed her on the forehead and they took off.


	4. Chapter 4

They flew until they landed on a remote planet full of green. Ben turns to Rey. "What do you think?" 

"It's perfect." They were both worn out, but needed to find a place where they could both sleep. They explored and found a large, and beautiful abandoned building. They quickly went up the stairs and found a good place to sleep. They undusted the bed and went to sleep. Ben holding on to Rey. A week has passed and they were living the life. Rey woke up to the smell of food. Ben was downstairs cooking. "What's all this?" 

"Breakfast for my bride." 

"I want to eat something else." 

"Oh yeah? What else?" 

"You." She slid both hands around his back and kissed him. He quickly moved the pot to a cool spot as they continued. The kisses kept going harder and faster. They moaned into each other mouths. "Is it time?" 

"Oh, it's time." Rey jumped on Ben and wrapped her legs around his torso. He carried her upstairs to the bed and gently laid her down. They were nervous and excited. Their first time with anyone. He laid on top of her and kiss her. They flipped over and now Rey was on top of Ben. He sat up with her on his lap. He took off her top, and she threw off his shirt. His kisses trailed from her lips, to her ear, neck, and the middle of her chest. She arched in pleasure. They made eye contact and she thrusted on him. He groaned deeply and began to harden. Rey laid on the bed and Ben took her pants off. He then stood up and threw his pants down. His hard member flew up quickly and Rey was amazed and scared at how large he was. "I'm one lucky girl."

He jumps on her and the kisses quicken as does their breath. "Ben. I'm ready." 

"Not yet Rey." 

"I can't wait any longer." With the tips of his fingers, he draws circles around her nub and she moans in pleasure. He was happy to see he got the right spot. As she got wetter, he pushed one finger in and moved it in and out. She grabbed a handful of his hair and screamed in pleasure as she came on his finger. It was her first time, so she didn't last long. "Now it's my turn Ben." Still wet, she thrusted on him. His tip hitting her nub and they both groan and Ben throws his head back. When he's lubricated enough, she runs a hand up and down, sending a sensation down Ben. He begins to buckle his waist and he finishes. "In heavy breathes "I love you Rey. I love you so much." 

"I love you too." She waits for him to catch his breath and they go for round two. Rey is back on her back, and he places two fingers in this time. "This keeps getting better." She throws her head back and arches her back. "Ben. I'm ready." He gets on top of her and moves his head around her nub, making them both moan. He finally meets her entrance. "Tell me if this hurts, or it's too much." It did hurt, but Rey managed. He added a few inches, and thrusted. Then added a few more and kept doing that until he was fully inside. Moans and screams escaped their mouths. Rey's especially. "Ben. Ben. Keep going. I think I'm going to-" 

"Me too." He reached for her nub and rubbed it until they both finished at the same time. Ben pumped into Rey and they screamed each others names. 

The following morning, Rey took the initiative. "Ben. I need you to lay down." He laid back and Rey thrusted herself on him, making him harder and harder. When he was hard enough, she slid him in, still hurting from yesterday. As she road him, and arched his back in pleasure. "Rey. You're so good. This- this is so good." Moans escaped their mouths. Rey placed her chest on his and kept going. Ben couldn't take it anymore and buckled his hips. Rey pushes him down. "Hold on. Let me finish you." They both finished at the same time, and screamed again. 

It continued for two weeks. Rey was looking for something to cook, and Ben wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know we could always, make food later." 

"Ben. Maybe after dinner." She looked down and saw he was already prepared. "Okay. But make it quick." They did it fast in the kitchen standing. Rey clenched tight around him and even more pleasure surged though. Both finished and panted. "You keep getting better and better every time we do this." 

"I know." Rey pulls chicken and rice out. The smell of the chicken made her gag, and she threw up in the sink. Ben quickly runs to her. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. I don't know why that happened." 

"Why don't I cook today?" Rey went upstairs to lay in the bed. When she laid down, she felt this force surge through her belly and she came into realization. "BEN!" He dropped what he was doing and ran upstairs. "Are you okay? Is everything okay?" 

"I'm pregnant." They laughed, he placed a hand on her belly, and they placed their foreheads together. "I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes." They kissed with tears rolling down their faces.


End file.
